


I'll Be By Your Side For As Long As Want Me There

by BuckeyeKitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love this story so much, It's just mention tho, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, OOC, Serious Injuries, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Sleepy Bois are like a second family to each other, Tommy's not having a good time, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur takes Tommy in, meeting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: “I am calling to inform you that Thomas Sketch was in a car accident and is now in care here. You are his only remaining emergency contact, I hope you can make it here in a timely manner.”When Wilbur answered the phone this was the last time he thought he was going to hear.orWilbur gets a call from the hospital and ends up being his internet little brother's legal guardian.He's never regretted anything less.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1109





	1. Shocking Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> I love this story with my whole heart.

Wilbur was eating a banana in his flat, he knew he was going to stream, he knew what he was going to stream too. Just as he was throwing the banana peel away, his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number but it was coming from Nottinghamshire, aka where Tommy, his friend and someone he considered a little brother, lives. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Wilbur Soot?”

“That’s me.”

“I am calling to inform you that Thomas Sketch was in a car accident and is now in care here.”

His breath caught.

“You are his only remaining emergency contact, I hope you can make it here in a timely manner.”

“I’ll be headed that way as soon as possible,” He said.

_The hospital_ ended the call.

He stood there in shock, Tommy was in the hospital.

Tommy was in the hospital and he was the only remaining person they could call.

Tommy was in the hospital, three hours away from him.

He quickly got ready, got out of his flat, locking the door behind him, and got into his car. He pulled up his gps and put in the hospital’s address.

He had to stop at a red light, he put in one of his bluetooth earbuds and called Phil, his friend who put up with so much and was occasionally like a second father to him and an older brother the rest of the time.

“Wil, why are you calling me, shouldn't you be getting ready for your stream?”

“Fuck, stream. I have to tweet that it's cancelled. It’s been like 10 minutes max since, Fuck,” Then quieter, “Phil.”

“Wil what’s wrong.”

“Tommy’s in the hospital.”

Phil gasped.

The light turned green.

“Why do you have to cancel your stream?” Phil broke the silence.

“Tommy’s par-,” Wilbur cut himself off, he couldn’t say it, that would make it real but Phil needed to understand, “I’m his last remaining emergency contact.”

“What happened?”

“Car accident, he was probably in the back.”

“That saved his life.”

“Phil, what am I going to tell him, what am I going to do?”

“First breathe.”

He took a deep breath.

“I’m going to add Techno to the call, if that’s alright with you.”

Techno, the final member of Sleepy Bois Inc. and the little online family they had, also the farthest away, him being in California.

“That’s fine.”

“Hello?” Techno’s monotone voice came over his headphone.

He needs gas, soon. He also needed to tweet that stream was cancelled.

“You’re not streaming are you?” Phil asked.

“No, but I was going to, I have the tweet ready to send out.”

“Don’t,” Wilbur spoke up.

“Wilbur?”

“Tommy’s in the hospital.”

“And?” Concern broke through the monotone.

“Wilbur was the only remaining contact that the hospital could call,” Phil fills in the rest.

He pulls into a gas station, starts filling up his car, and goes onto twitter.

**‘Stream for today is cancelled, something came up in my personal life.’** He quickly tweets out.

“Wil,” Techno brought him back to the call he’s on.

“What do I do?” He asks quietly.

“You get to the hospital and figure out details,” Techno said.

“I know that, Techno,” Sounding more like himself then he had the entire phone call.

Both Techno and Phil were glad that the normal Wilbur was back for a second.

“After that, after I get there, after Tommy’s out of the hospital.”

“Wilbur do you have anything with you?” Phil asked.

“My phone and headphones.”

“I’m going to meet you at the hospital so I can get your keys and get you things that you need to stay overnight, multiple nights.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t know how the laws work over there, but is there a way he can legally stay with you?” Techno asked.

“Yeah, if I’m approved for foster care and all that.”

“You could adopt him,” Phil said, a car door closed.

“I don’t want to be his dad, plus I’m not all that much older than him.”

“Focus on making sure he’s alive,” Techno said.

Wilbur got back in his car and got on the road again.

“You could be his guardian,” Phil offered.

“Maybe.”

“But whatever happens, _ask_ Tommy what he wants.”

“Yeah, make sure you’re doing what he wants, he can make decisions for himself,” Techno agreed.

“Okay, distraction time please, what’s been going on with you two lately?”

For the rest of his three hour drive, Phil and Techno kept him talking about random topics distracting themselves from what the call was originally about as much as they were him.

He arrived, grabbed his phone, said goodbye to Techno, Phil and Techno were staying on the call, locked his car and gave Phil his keys. Phil gave him a hug as they said bye now.

“I’ll keep you two updated.”

“That’s all we ask, well that and take care of yourself.”

He nodded.

Phil left to get stuff from Wilbur’s flat for him.

He walked in, and went up to the front desk.

“Wilbur Soot, here for Thomas Sketch.”

The receptionist nodded, “He’s in room 206.”

“Thank you.”

He followed the signs until he came up on room 206, Tommy’s room. He went inside and suddenly everything was real. He knew Tommy had him down as an emergency contact as a joke, he never expected that it would come to calling Wilbur, his parents were there. Now Wilbur was the only one they could have called. The entire three hour car ride it hadn’t felt real but now seeing the 16 year old, the loud, energetic 16 year old, so still and quiet in a hospital bed with a few machines wired up to him, made everything come crashing down. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

“Mr. Soot?” The doctor had come in.

“That’s me,” He turned to look at the doctor.

“As you know Thomas was in a car accident, he was in the back seat behind the passenger seat when a car hit the car he and his parents were in. It hit the drivers side head on, his father who was driving died on impact, his mother who was in the passenger seat was in a coma, but she passed away here from her injuries a few hours ago. Thomas has a broken leg and arm, cuts and bruises all over his body and a possible concussion. He has not woken up since he was brought in.”

He nodded.

“Let us know if he wakes up or any of the machines start going off in a way they aren’t currently,” The doctor said.

“I will.”

The doctor left.

He turned to look at Tommy again, “Fuck, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	2. Why Did You Come?

He turned to look at Tommy again, “Fuck, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” he took off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone and rejoined Phil and Techno in the call.

“It’s too quiet here, I hate it,” He said.

“You always return to us,” Techno said, “You can’t escape.”

“News?” Phil asked.

“His Dad was driving, his Mom was in the passenger seat, he was behind the passenger seat, a car hit the drivers side head on, his mom was in a coma, he’s been patched up, they think he has a concussion, the doctor said possible concussion, but he has woken up yet. Broken leg and arm, and lots of cuts and bruises.”

“But he’s breathing?” Techno asked.

“He’s definitely breathing,” He confirmed.

While he was waiting for Phil to come back after his six hour drive. Tommy's family would come into the room, they would ask who he was, and he would introduce himself and how he knows Tommy.

Phil had stopped to eat and Techno had to do something so the call ended, Wilbur left Tommy for just enough time to eat something at the hospital cafeteria.

A nurse came into check on Tommy as they had been doing all day. When the nurse left, Wilbur was left in an all but bare white room with an unconscious teenager, the only noise was the beeping of the machines.

He tried not to think about the possibility that Tommy wouldn’t wake up, but his thoughts spiraled down onto those possibilities.

A groan brought him out of the spiraling thoughts. He looked up at the bed just in time to see Tommy opening his eyes.

Tommy’s eyes widened in fear as he was in an unknown place.

“Hey, hey, Tommy you’re okay, you’re safe,” He said.

Tommy turned to look at him, “Wil?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Why, where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital Tommy.”

“Oh.”

“I need to grab a nurse, I’ll be back.”

He quickly found a nurse that had been in regularly. He told her that Thomas Sketch was awake and then he returned to the room.

“Why are you here, Wil?” Tommy asked, he had sat up while Wilbur was finding the nurse.

He hesitated.

“Wil?”

“I was the only person they could call,” He said.

Tommy looked confused until it clicked, memories probably came back some, his eyes widened, “Oh.”

“I’ll be here for as long as you want me here,” Wilbur told him.

He nodded.

The doctor came in, “Hello Thomas.”

“Tommy,” Tommy corrected.

“Tommy,” The doctor repeated.

The doctor told Tommy of his injuries and what happened. He checked Tommy for a concussion, he had a very slight one, nothing serious.

Wilbur listened and texted Phil and Techno that Tommy was awake.

The doctor left.

“Wil?”

“Yeah, Tommy?” He looked up from his phone.

“Why’d you come?”

“Why wouldn’t I come?”

“Three hour drive, I’m annoying, the fact that I have you down as a _joke_.”

“Just cause it’s a joke doesn’t mean I’m not going to drive three hours to make sure you have someone when you wake up,” He said, “And you're not annoying, Tommy.”

“But-”

“No buts, I’m here because I want to be here for you, and I’ll be here until you want me to leave.”

Tommy was silent.

“Think you’re up for a call with Phil and Techno? They’re worried about you.” _It’s too quiet._

“Yeah, I’m up for that.”

Wilbur called both of them putting his phone on speaker.

“Phil did you grab my charger?”

“Who do you think I am? Yes, I grabbed your charger Wil.”

“Thank you.”

Tommy gave him a confused look.

“Phil drove down to grab some stuff for me, since I left as soon as possible, this phone is the only thing I have.”

“Hi Tommy,” Techno said.

“Hey Techno,” He was quieter than usual.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked.

“Fine.”

“They have him on painkillers.”

“Will they let Phil back there?” Techno asked.

“I’ll meet him in the lobby,” Wilbur said.

“I’ve never hated living across the ocean from you guys as I do right now.”

“You do care about us,” Wilbur said.

You could almost _hear_ Techno and Phil’s eye rolls.

“Oh! Tommy do you want to message Tubbo?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy nodded.

Wilbur went to his messages and pulled up his messages with Tubbo, he handed Tommy his phone. “Just make sure he knows it’s you.”

Tommy nodded again.

“What are you doing, Techno?” Phil asked.

“Farming Potatoes, stress farming potatoes.”

“Do you do any other than farm potatoes, Techno?” Tommy asked, still quiet.

“MCC.”

Phil snorted.

Wilbur chuckled.

“Wil, can we add Tubbo?”

“Sure.”

Tommy handed him back his phone and he called Tubbo.

“Hello?” Tubbo said.

“Hi Tubbo,” Wilbur greeted.

“Hi Tubbo!” Tommy said.

“Hello Tubbo,” Phil said.

“Hey,” Techno said.

The five talked, until Phil got back to the hospital with Wilbur’s stuff, Phil left the call and Wilbur left his phone with Tommy and went to get Phil from the lobby.

“Hey Phil.”

“Hello, Wil. How are _you_ feeling?”

They started walking to the elevator.

“I feel emotionally exhausted, I have not been back on twitter.”

“That’s good, here’s your bag and keys by the way,” Phil said, holding out his bag and keys.

“Thanks, Phil,” He took his stuff.

“No problem.”

“I don’t know where Tommy’s stuff is, Fuck.”

“I’ll look, you stay with Tommy.”

“Come see him first at least.”

Phil nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	3. What Comes Next?

They made it to Tommy’s room and went inside Wilbur plugged in his phone to charge immediately.

“Wil, do you know where my stuff is?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t, sorry.”

“I’m going to go look for it.”

“Thanks Phil.”

Phil and Tommy hugged and then Phil went off to look for Tommy’s stuff.

“I’m tired,” Tommy said a little bit later on.

“Then go to sleep Tommy,” Wilbur said.

“But I want to tell everyone, explain I won’t be around for a bit.”

“You can do that after you sleep.”

“Okay,” Tommy, with help from Wilbur, how he sat up on his own Wilbur didn’t know, laid down on the bed.

Wilbur put in a headphone.

While Tommy was falling asleep he reached out for Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur gave his left hand over to Tommy.

A Couple Minutes Later.

“He’s asleep,” Wilbur whispered.

“That’s good,” Tubbo said.

Techno hummed.

“I didn’t want to ask while he was awake but what happened?” Tubbo asked.

“Car accident, Wilbur was the only remaining contact they could call,” Techno explained.

“Oh no,” Tubbo’s voice was full of sympathy.

Phil returned with Tommy’s stuff, Wilbur offered him the other headphone. Phil took it, put it in, and set Tommy’s stuff by the bed. He grabbed the other chair and brought it next to Wilbur.

“So now what?” Tubbo asked.

“That’s the question,” Wilbur said, strong front slowly slipping now that Tommy was asleep.

“How are you holding up Wilbur?” Techno asked.

Wilbur let out a surprised laugh, worrying his three friends, “I don’t even know anymore.”

“What’s the plan?” Tubbo asked.

Phil had a hand on his back rubbing small circles.

“Stay with Tommy until he wants me to leave.”

“What about after?”

“That’s up to Tommy,” Phil said.

“Yeah,” Wilbur said.

Phil, Tubbo, and Techno talked and Wilbur’s head made its way onto Phil’s shoulder. Phil started running a hand through his hair. Wilbur fell asleep, his emotional exhaustion catching up to him.

When he woke up his phone was on speaker phone, his head was still on Phil’s shoulder, Phil’s hand was still running through his hair. Tommy was typing on his own phone. He sat up from Phil’s shoulder, Phil’s hand dropped from his hair.

“Welcome back, Wil,” Phil said.

“Thanks.”

“Wil!” Tommy said, looking up from his phone.

“Hi.”

“It’s not that late for you is it?” Techno asked.

“No, today has just been long.”

“Wil, what’s happening once I’m out of the hospital, nobody will tell me.”

“That’s up to you Tommy,” Wilbur said.

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“You’re old enough to decide who you want to go with, where you want to be,” Wilbur explained, “You have full control over what happens.”

“Oh…”

“We can help you, explain your different options,” Phil told him.

“Okay.”

“So what do you want to do?” Wilbur asked.

“Can I stay with you?” Tommy asked Wilbur.

“Yeah, of course.”

Phil brought out his phone, looking up the foster care, adoption, guardian procedures.

“You’re going to need a bigger apartment, Wilbur,” Techno said.

“If you live with Wilbur we can meet up more often!” Tubbo exclaimed.

Tommy lit up at the thought of seeing his best friend, “You’re right!”

Phil poked Wilbur showing him the guardian procedures.

“I’ll look into flats Techno, don’t you worry.”

Phil sent him the link to the website and got up, “I should start driving home.”

“Phil,” Tommy said.

“Yeah Tommy?”

“I tweeted that I was in the hospital and I’d give more details once I’m out.”

“So you don’t want me to say anything more than that.”

“That’d be great,” Tommy nodded.

“I’ll do the same if they ask,” Techno said.

“Same,” Tubbo said.

“Thanks guys, I told everyone else on discord but, since you’re right here, I thought I’d ask.”

“I would promise, but I’m going to be streaming soon,” Wilbur said.

“What, why?” Tubbo asked.

“Well I’m staying here with Tommy and then I’m probably moving, so no stream.”

“I told our friends you’re here is that okay?” Tommy asked.

“That’s fine.”

“I really should go, I’ll join the call once I’m in my car.”

“Okay!” Tubbo said.

Phil gave Tommy a hug and Wilbur stood up to hug Phil.

“Thanks for driving six hours to get my stuff for me.”

“No problem.”

Phil left, he joined the call a few minutes later.

They talked more and eventually Tubbo needed to get to bed and Tommy fell asleep.

“I’ll talk to you two later,” Techno said, “I do need to get on Dream’s server tonight and stream, cause people expect it”

“Bye Techno,” Wilbur said.

“Take care of yourself Techno,” Phil said.

“Bye,” Techno left the call.

Wilbur grabbed his laptop and started looking for two bedroom flats down in Brighton.

“Do you want me to stay on the line?” Phil asked.

“Please, I don’t like where my thoughts want to go.”

“Ok, you’re looking for flats right?”

“Yeah, two bedroom ones, It’ll be fine for Tommy to stream in his bedroom? Right?”

“He does currently, so yeah that should be fine.”

“Should I give him the bigger room, since he’s going to stream there?”

“That’s up to you Wil, though talk to Tommy about it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He had found a couple that he liked and were in his price range.

“Should I go on Twitter?”

“No.”

“Is it really that bad?”

Phil chuckled, “No, but with you passing out from emotional exhaustion earlier, it’s not a great idea.”

“Okay, is discord safe?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m going on the Dream SMP, I need to do some work in hiding our base.”

“Oh yeah, you guys are having a war in Minecraft.”

“Yeah,” He logged into his Minecraft and went onto the Dream SMP. ‘I not going to talk, just have to do some quick things’ He explained in chat, 1) so people wouldn’t try to talk to him, and 2) So Techno wouldn’t question him.

He finished hiding the base and logged off. 

They sat in silence.

“Phil,” He whispered, almost hoping that he didn’t hear him.

“Yeah Wil?”

“I feel like shit.”

“Is there a certain reason for that or just the whole day.”

“Whole day, his parents are dead, Fucking Shit.”

“Wil, breathe.”

He did, then he said, “I need to get dinner but I don’t want to leave him.”

“Wilbur go get food, he’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” He put his laptop back in his bag and went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Phil was still on the phone.

He went back up to Tommy’s room talking with Phil a bit longer, until Phil got home and had to leave.

After sitting in silence for a couple minutes he called his Dad.

“Hello Will!”

“Hi Dad, can you get Mum I need to talk to both of you?”

“Sure.”

“Hello, love,” His Mum said.

“Hi, um, Do you remember me talking about someone named Tommy?”

“Yes, you talk about him a lot.”

“Him and his parents were in a car accident, and I am his only remaining emergency contact.”

His parents gasped.

“He wants to stay with me, so I have to start that process and get a new flat.”

“Oh Will,” His Mum said.

“What do I do?” He asked.

“Take care of yourself, don’t run yourself into the ground,” His Dad said.

“Okay,” He paused, “How were your days?”

His parents told him about their days, they said goodbye and that they loved him.

He was alone with a sleeping teenager, he grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and out of his jeans. He left the bathroom and made sure to plug his phone in, he laid down on the couch, using the pillow and blanket they brought in for him. After shifting around a bunch he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I have no idea how anything works.
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	4. 2am Nightmare

2:00 am

Wilbur woke up to quiet sobbing. He sat up, he saw through the darkness of the room, Tommy sitting up his form shaking. _That’s where the sobbing is coming from. Tommy is crying._ With that thought he got up and walked over to the bed, walking around to the other side so he wasn’t near Tommy’s broken bones, and sat on the bed. “Tommy.”

Tommy didn’t respond.

Wilbur reached out and touched Tommy’s uninjured shoulder.

Tommy curled into himself at the touch. Tommy’s uninjured arm was covering his face, it was resting on his uninjured knee which was curled into his chest.

“Hey, hey, Tommy. It’s okay, It’s just me, It’s just Wilbur, I’m right here, it’s okay.”

Tommy uncurled and peaked out of his usable arm to look at Wilbur.

“Hey there, you’re okay, I’m right here.”

Tommy relaxed but he was still crying.

“Can I touch you?”

Tommy nodded.

Wilbur touched Tommy’s shoulder, Tommy didn’t move away so Wilbur drew him into a hug. Wilbur rubbed his back and ran his hand through Tommy’s hair. Tears made his shirt wet.

Once Tommy stopped crying Wilbur pulled away keeping a hand on his uninjured shoulder, “What happened?” He asked gently.

Tommy shook his head.

“That’s okay you don’t have to tell me.”

Tommy’s uninjured arm reached out so Wilbur brought him into another hug.

“I’m sorry Wil,” Tommy said after the hug was done.

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

“But I do, you canceled your stream and drove three hours just for me to wake you up because of stupid nightmare.”

“It’s not stupid and I don’t mine being here, I’d rather have a three hour drive, I would hate to be Techno, he’s across the ocean from us.”

“Can we video call him and Tubbo tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Wilbur moved so he was sitting next to Tommy on the bed, Tommy put his head on Wilbur’s shoulder.

“I hid the base a bit better, since neither of us will be on for a while.”

“How do I even play with a broken arm?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

They sat in silence.

Wilbur broke the silence, “Do you think you can go back to sleep, it’s okay if you can’t”

Tommy shook his head.

“Let me grab my laptop then, one sec.” Wilbur moved and grabbed his laptop and then he returned to Tommy’s side.

“How bad are you at the MCC parkour on your laptop?”

Wilbur chuckled, “Let’s find out.” He booted up the laptop, logged back into his Minecraft and went onto the MCC parkour server.

‘Dream: Why are you on, it’s 2am Wil.’

‘WilburSoot: I do what I want, but wanna see how bad I am at parkour on my laptop?’

‘Dream: Sure VC?’

“Dream wants to VC, is that okay?”

“That’s fine.”

“I should turn on the lights,” Wilbur said, ‘WilburSoot: One sec’. Wilbur got off the bed and turned on the lights and grabbed his phone. He unlocked his phone and opened up Teamspeak, and joined a call with Dream.

“Hello?” Dream said.

“Hey Dream,” Wilbur said.

“Isn’t it like 2 am over there?”

“Yeah, it is, but stuff happens.”

“I had a nightmare, which woke up Wil and now I can’t sleep, so we’re seeing how bad he is at laptop parkour,” Tommy said.

“Okay then, let’s see.”

“I was bad enough on the SMP, this is going to be so bad.”

Tommy laughed, “Good.”

Dream wheezed.

Wilbur started a run. It was bad, but Tommy was laughing so it was a win.

“I hate Minecraft on a track pad, did Phil grab a mouse?” Wilbur grabbed his bag and dug around in it, “He did!” He connected the mouse to his laptop and put it on top of a notebook. Then he started another run, it was better but still bad.

“You’re really bad Wilbur,” Tommy said.

“It’s just because my laptop sucks. It’s really lagging.”

“Oh yeah, blame it on the lag,” Dream said.

“Shut the Fuck up, Dream.”

Dream laughed.

Tommy was getting tired, so Wilbur was on his last run.

“I’m planning on streaming, is it okay to say I talked to you two?” Dream asked.

“As long as you don’t mention that I had a nightmare.”

“Will do.”

“Make sure to mention we’re okay, that we’re alive,” Wilbur said, failing a jump again.

“Should I be taking notes?”

Tommy laughed.

Wilbur rage quit the run and logged out of Minecraft, and shut down his laptop. They continued talking until Tommy fell asleep on Wilbur’s shoulder.

“Hey Dream.”

“Yeah Wilbur?”

“Thanks, Tommy hasn’t laughed that hard since he woke up, even when Tubbo, Techno, and Phil were on a call, granted that was most of the day, but anyways, thanks.”

“You’re welcome though it’s really not a problem.”

Wilbur chuckled, “Still thanks.”

“Well, I’m going to stream, try to sleep Wilbur.”

“I will, have a good stream.”

“Thanks, bye.”

“Bye.”

Dream left the call.

Wilbur clicked the power button on his phone and set it to the side next to his laptop. He closed his eyes, focusing on Tommy’s head on his shoulder and his body pressed into his side, the rise and fall of Tommy’s chest. He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	5. Moving Time

10:00 am

Wilbur woke up and Tommy was still asleep, he sighed and ran his hand that wasn’t trapped by Tommy through his hair. He managed to get his laptop on his lap and he opened up discord and clicked on the link Phil sent him. He read through it and started the first step, he also brought up Dream’s stream.

“Wil?”

“Good morning Tommy. They should be bringing you breakfast soon.”

“What about you?”

“Once they bring your food I’ll go grab some.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well I’m starting the process of being allowed, legally, to have you at my house.”

Tommy hummed.

“After breakfast I can show you the flats I found last night.”

“Okay.”

A nurse came in with breakfast for Tommy, so regretfully, Wilbur got off of the bed, he closed his laptop and grabbed his phone.

“Call me if you need anything, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Tommy nodded.

Wilbur left the room and went to get breakfast. When he came back, Tommy was done with his food.

“How do you feel?”

“It doesn’t hurt, it just aches.”

“Ok, tell me if it starts to hurt.” Wilbur grabbed his laptop and sat down by Tommy. “I looked into two bedroom flats, you’ll have to stream in your room.”

“That’s fine.”

Wilbur brought up the flats and showed them to Tommy. Tommy told him the ones he liked.

“I was thinking about giving you the bigger room, since I have an office to stream at,” Wilbur said.

“It’s your house though.”

Wilbur nodded, “It is, but I don’t want you to be cramped just because you want to be polite. I want you to be comfortable when you’re streaming or even when you’re just living.”

“I’ll take the bedroom only if you’re sure you’ll be okay.”

“I’ll be fine.”

A couple seconds later one of Tommy’s aunts and one of his grandmas came into the room.

Wilbur slipped off the bed and into the chair, he continued the process to get the ability to have custody of Tommy.

He tuned out most of the conversation but from what he did hear it was about who he was going to stay with once he left the hospital. They included Tommy at the beginning but as it went on Tommy just ended up on his phone. Wilbur, with Tommy’s help, narrowed down the flats to two and Wilbur sent an email of what happened to his real estate agent as well as asking if there was a possibility to have a tour, preferably via facetime or video call.

Tommy’s two relatives were still arguing.

“Excuse me ma’ams, if you are going to continue arguing and not asking Tommy’s option, I’m going to have to ask you to leave so he can recover,” Wilbur said politely.

“This is none of your business, it’s a family matter,” Tommy’s aunt said.

“It is my business, as I’m the only one who can get information on his condition and he wants me here so I’m allowed to be here. I’m also, taking into account that he is recovering and not stressing him out, so once again I must ask you to continue your conversation outside.”

Both women glared at him but left the room.

“They can’t make you do anything, Tommy.”

“I know.”

“I emailed my real estate agent, so that part’s done.”

“How are we going to move? All my stuff is up here and the flats and your current flat are all in Brighton?”

“I’ll rent a moving truck and movers, Go down, pack up my flat and move it to the new flat, then later pack up your stuff in a moving truck and bring it down to Brighton.”

Tommy nodded.

* * *

They had picked a flat, and Wilbur had managed to break his lease, Tommy was out of the hospital and still didn’t want Wilbur to leave him, so Wilbur and Tommy drove down to Brighton where Wilbur picked up a moving truck and with movers help packed up his entire flat and moved it to the new, two bedroom flat. Wilbur returned the truck and they drove back up to Nottinghamshire.

Two days later, they went back down and unpacked the stuff so it looked like someone lived there.

* * *

Three months later

Wilbur and the movers put Tommy’s stuff in the moving truck. They finished and Wilbur and Tommy went down to Brighton, when they got to their flat more movers helped Wilbur get all of Tommy’s room livable, they moved all the big pieces of furniture to where Tommy wanted them. Then Wilbur returned the moving truck.

Wilbur and Tommy tried to make Tommy’s new room, his background specifically, look as close as possible to his old room.

“I’ll just say that my parents and I moved.”

Wilbur nodded, “You’re going to have to play games that only need one hand.”

“Yeah, fun times.”

They continued, driving Tommy up to his family doctor for appointments.

  
  


“Hey Tommy, I’m going to my office to do MCC, do you want to come with?”

“Sure! Do we have an excuse of why I’m there?”

“You wanted to get out of the house, since you’ve been stuck inside.”

“Pog.”

Wilbur and Tommy drove over to Wilbur’s office. Wilbur set up the stream and started to stream.

“We have a special guest today,” Wilbur told chat and his team.

“Who is it?” Fundy asked.

“What’s up bitches,” Tommy said, as Wilbur pulled him into frame in another chair.

“Tommy!” Fundy and Scott exclaimed.

Chat blew up with Tommy’s name in all caps.

Wilbur changed his stream title to include Tommy’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Happy (Late) Holidays! I hope you have some great ones!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	6. Time For School

Tommy’s casts were off, he did have braces on both his leg and his arm but he could play Minecraft, so he was going to stream, his first one since he released the video about why he was in the hospital.

“We’re not streaming for very long, we don’t want to hurt your arm,” Wilbur said, in the discord call before they started streaming.

“Right,” Tommy said, nodding even though Wilbur couldn’t see him.

“Ok mute, talk in a minute.”

“Okay.”

They both muted and started up their streams, saying hi to chat and Tommy thanking everyone for their well wishes.

“So Wilbur, you’ve been on the Dream SMP, I have not.”

“The last time I was on the SMP was several months ago, when I was hiding our base.”

“Right, and yes chat, The war has been on hold, because I was not able to play and as we are all friends, everyone put a pause on the war to let me recover.”

“Yeah, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, I’m not going to stream long. I don’t want to push my right arm too far.”

As they went on nothing big happened, just both of them learning about what's been happening on the server, Tommy got a donation that asked if he was going to be in the next MCC.

“I’m not going to be in the next MCC, the teams are already set, I would like to be in the one after.”

Later on Purpled joined the call.

“How has school been going Tommy?”

Wilbur banged a hand on his desk.

“School’s been good, I’ve been doing online since I’ve been injured.”

“School, I forgot about _school_ ,” Wilbur muttered, quiet enough that his mic barely picked it up.

“Wil? Are you okay?” Tommy asked solely to be annoying.

“I’m fine, just realized I forgot something.”

“What did you forget?”

Wilbur glared at his screen where he had discord up, “Something.”

“Okay, Wilbur, keep your secrets,” Purpled said.

“I will.”

Tommy laughed.

Wilbur smiled a soft smile for a second before he checked who was on the server and smirked, “Hey Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna prank Schlatt?”

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

“Tommy, we forgot to look for schools,” Wilbur said after their streams.

“Oh yeah.”

“When I get home we’re looking for local schools, If you’re up for it that is.”

“We can do that.”

“Okay, see you at home.”

“Wait.”

“What is it Tommy?”

“Is it weird to ask Tubbo where he goes to school?”

“No, he’s your best friend, it shouldn’t be weird.”

“Okay, see you at home.”

“See you at home, I love you.”

Tommy left the call.

Wilbur finished up and ‘closed down’ his office and drove home.

“Tommy, I’m back,” He called out.

“In my room.”

Wilbur stopped off at his room to grab his laptop and then continued to Tommy’s room.

They picked a school, and unknown to Tubbo, he was about to have his best friend going to his school. Tommy for once in his life couldn’t wait to go to school.

Wilbur finished the paper work and got the starting date for Tommy, three days from then.

* * *

Three days later

“I probably should have told Tubbo, I was going to his school.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They both got out the door and into Wilbur’s car. Wilbur went in with Tommy to help him.

Wilbur had mentioned that Tommy knew a student, which is why he chose the school.

“You choose this school because you know someone here?” The secretary asked.

Tommy nodded, “Toby Smith.”

The secretary nodded and called Tubbo down to the office.

“You okay if I go?” Wilbur asked.

Tommy nodded and hugged Wilbur.

“I’ll pick you up at the end of the day.”

“Okay.”

“Bye Tommy.”

“Bye Wil.”

Wilbur left.

Tubbo came in seconds later with all his stuff, he looked nervous.

“Toby Smith?” The secretary asked.

“Yes.”

“This new student says he knows you,” She said, gesturing to Tommy.

Tubbo turned to face him and his eyes widened, “Tommy?!”

“Hi Toby,” He waved.

Toby rushed him, hugging him quickly, “Is this why you asked me where I went to school?”

He nodded.

“Toby, you will be showing Tommy around the school, you will be marked as present, even though you will be showing Tommy to his classes instead of going to your own.”

“I have a test today.”

“You will be exempt from the test.”

“Okay,” Toby nodded and then pulled Tommy out of the office and into the hallway. “Can I see your schedule?”

Tommy gave Toby his schedule and Toby started leading him to his first class.

“We have the same lunch, and you have language arts with me!”

Tommy grinned, “Fuck yeah.” 

* * *

Months later

Tommy was streaming, he was having technical difficulties. He knew Wilbur was in his room, so he planned on getting his help but he had to mentally prepare himself for the fact that chat would find out his parents weren’t living with him, that something had happened to his parents. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get some help,” He said and then he took off his headphones and left his room. He knocked on Wilbur’s door and opened it, “Wil.”

“What is it Tommy?” Wilbur asked, turning around his chair.

“My stream is having technical difficulties, can you help me?”

“Are you okay with everyone knowing you live with me?”

Tommy nodded.

“Okay, let’s go,” Wilbur got up and followed Tommy to his room.

Chat blew up with ‘Wilbur?!’ and ‘What is Wilbur doing there?’

Wilbur fixed Tommy’s technical issues and started to leave the room.

“Stay for the questions Wil.”

“Sure, let me grab a chair.”

Tommy nodded and unplugged his headphones.

Wilbur came back with a folding chair and set it down next to Tommy’s.

“Say Hi to Chat Wilbur.”

“Hi Tommy’s chat, welcome to the madness.”

“Fuck you.”

Wilbur laughed and Tommy joined him soon after.

“To answer the main question, Tommy lives with me.”

“My parents didn’t survive the car accident, the rest of my family isn’t exactly supportive of my career.”

“So he’s here.”

“So I’m here.”

They continued answering questions for a while until Tommy got back to playing and Wilbur had to go back to work.

“Thanks Wil,” Tommy said as he was leaving.

“Of course, no problem, Tommy,” Wilbur said, taking the folding chair with him as he left the room.

* * *

Tommy was streaming when he heard the front door open and close.

“Tommy, I’m back!” Wilbur called.

“Welcome back, Wil. I’m streaming,” Tommy called back.

“Okay!”

“Wilbur went to get groceries, we needed stuff.”

A couple minutes later Wilbur’s head popped into his room, “I’m going to my office, don’t burn down the flat.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “I won’t, join a vc once you get there.”

“ _Will_ do.” Wilbur’s head left the doorway and he closed the door.

“That was _bad_ , Wilbur!” Tommy shouted.

Wilbur’s laughter could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments and Appreciated!


	7. 3am Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get ya'll's SBI family feels juice.

Phil was driving, Techno was in the passenger seat, Wilbur was behind the drivers seat, and he was behind the passenger seat. They were all talking, Phil was playing attention to the road mostly. Suddenly Tommy was shoved into the door nexr to him. Wilbur hit into him. He pushed Wilbur off of him, his head hurt. He didn’t feel Wilbur breathing. “Wilbur, Wil wake up, wake up please, I don’t want you to go, I want you, you said you wouldn’t leave until I wanted you too.” He noticed Techno, he _was_ breathing, barely, but he was. He crawled over to Techno, “Techno wake up, please Wil isn’t breathing, Techno please, please.” Tears started building up behind his eyes. He looked around and he notice Phil, “Phil, Phil wake up, Wil isn’t breathing and Techno won’t wake up. Phil, please.” He started crying, “Please wake up.” Techno wasn’t breathing anymore. “Techno, don’t leave me alone please, please don’t leave, I don’t want to be alone.”

Tommy shot up in his bed, phantom pain in his head, arm, and leg. He needed to see that Wilbur was breathing. He looked over at his clock, 3:00 am. He slipped out from under his covers. He made his way to Wilbur’s room, he opened the door and saw the mound of blankets that Wilbur became when he was sleeping. He walked into Wilbur’s room and closed the door behind him. He went over to the bed and slipped into the bed, lifting up the covers.

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s sleepy voice said, turning to face him.

He pushed his face into Wilbur’s chest.

“Tommy, are you okay?”

“I just had a nightmare,” He whispered.

Wilbur’s arms wrapped around him, and started rubbing his back.

He sniffled, Tears were running down his face.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay, Tommy. I’m right here.”

“We were-We were in the car, Phil was driving, Techno-Techno was next to him, we were in the back. You-You weren’t breathing, T-Techno wasn’t waking-waking up, Phil wasn’t eithe-either. I was alone, don’t leave, I don’t want to be alone.”

“Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere, Phil and Techno aren’t either, we’re not going to leave you alone. As long as we’re here you will _never_ be alone, never be lonely.”

“Can we call Phil and Techno in the morning?”

“We can call Techno now, if you want, it’s only 10 there.”

Tommy nodded.

Wilbur freed one of his arms from the blanket mound and managed to unplug and grab his phone.

“Is he streaming?”

Wilbur shrugged, “Probably, but he’ll mute since I’m calling his phone and not connecting to Discord.” He pressed on Techno’s contact and put the call on speaker phone.

“Hello,” Techno said, monotone as ever.

“Are you streaming?”

“Yeah, but you caught me just as my break started.”

Tommy relaxed at just hearing Techno’s voice.

“Brilliant.”

“Now, why are you up at 3:00am?” Techno asked.

“I had a nightmare,” Tommy said.

Techno was silent, the gears turning, he was connecting the dots, that the nightmare had something to do with him which is why he was called. “Yeah, nightmares suck.”

“Indeed,” Wilbur said solemnly, nodding in the same manner.

Tommy giggled.

Wilbur grinned and on the other side of the phone so did Techno.

“People have realized break is longer than normal, I gotta get water!” There was shuffling and pounding footsteps.

“Go, Techno, go!” Tommy exclaimed, quietly as it _was_ still like 3am.

“Call me on discord Wil, so they don’t question my sanity.”

“Tell me one good reason I should do that.”

Tommy laughed.

“Because you love and care about me.”

“I see your point, I’ll call you on discord in a second.”

“Okay.”

Wilbur hung up and for a second the thoughts were back, but then Techno picked up on Discord.

“Ew, people,” Techno said.

“Whatever you say Big man,” Tommy said.

“Chat it’s Saturday they’re gamers, leave them alone.”

Wilbur and Tommy laughed.

Half an Hour Later

“I’m gonna get off Techno, Tommy’s asleep,” Wilbur said.

“Okay, see you Wil,” Techno said.

“Goodnight, bye chat.”

“Goodnight,” Techno called.

He left the call and carefully plugged his phone into it’s charger. He settled down, arms around Tommy, who in turn was still buried into his chest. He kissed the top of Tommy’s head. He soon fell asleep, Tommy safe in his arms, under the mound of blankets.

* * *

The next morning

Tommy woke up but didn’t open his eyes, he felt warm, he could feel Wilbur’s steady breathing and his heart beat from his place buried in Wilbur’s chest. He shifted and Wilbur’s arms tighten around him. He felt safe. Wilbur was safe, Techno was safe, he was safe, Phil. PHIL! His eyes shot open. He needed to talk to Phil. He shifted to look at Wilbur’s clock, 9:00 am, Phil should be awake. He shook Wilbur a little bit.

Wilbur groaned, “What Tommy?”

“Can we call Phil?”

Wilbur opened eyes, “Yeah, we can do that.” his voice was soft as he reached over Tommy to grab his phone again.

“Hello? What do you need Wil?” Phil asked.

Tommy visibly relaxed at the sound of Phil’s voice.

“Tommy had a nightmare he wanted to call you.”

“Okay, Hi Tommy!”

“Hi Phil.”

“Is this why people were tweeting, **‘Techno tell Wilbur and Tommy to go to sleep’**?”

“Yeah, probably,” Wilbur said.

“We did call him at 3am our time,” Tommy said.

Phil laughed, “Everyone’s probably just concerned Techno didn’t mention it on stream.”

“He had asked when we weren’t on Discord, during his break.”

“That’s what I thought, he always mentions it.”

“He does care about us,” Wilbur said.

Tommy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before 2021! Let's cross our fingers 2021 is better than 2020.
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	8. Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

_Of course the fucking one day Tubbo’s not here and they beat me up in the bathroom, at least it’s after school, I’m not missing class. Wil and I don’t have streams today either, thank fucking god._

He usually walked back to the flat, but he wasn’t going to be able to. He grabbed his phone and shakily called Wilbur.

“Hey, Tommy what is it?”

“You remember those bullies I told you about?” That did not help his jaw.

“I do, yes,” He could hear Wilbur moving on the other side of the phone.

“They beat me up in the bathroom.”

“I’m on my way, do you want me to stay on the call?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, can you tell me what hurts?”

“My jaw, stomach, knees, head, hands. My whole body hurts Wil.”

“Okay, it’s okay, I’m on my way, I’m close.”

“What did I do Wil?”

“Nothing, you did nothing. They’re the problem not you. You’ve told a teacher right?”

“Yeah, me and Tubbo both did, we told the counselor too.”

“That’s good, I’m pulling into the parking lot, can you walk out here?”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” He stood up, his backpack was still on his back. He carefully walked out of the bathroom and out into the parking lot.

When he made eye contact with Wilbur, Wilbur got out of his car and ran over to Tommy.

He remembers ending the call and getting in the car.

The next thing he remembers is being in their shared bathroom, Wilbur bandaging his cuts.

“You back with me, Toms?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Can I-?”

“Can you what?” Wilbur asked not unkindly just confused.

Tommy held out his arms, “Please?”

“Of course,” Wilbur hugged him, careful to not hurt him.

* * *

“I’ve already said I’m not doing facecam today, I just don’t feel like it, sorry,” Tommy repeated for the twelveth time in the same stream, it was even in his stream title.

After stream

“I just feel shit, Wil, and everyone acting like my stream doesn’t matter if I don’t have facecam on.”

Wilbur sighed, “They don’t know, Toms. They don’t understand, it’s not your fault. If they’re only watching for facecam then they’re not true fans. Real fans watch no matter what.”

“I know.”

“Toms, I love you, I care about you so much, so do Techno and Phil, I promise. Your friends, Tubbo, Fundy, etc, care about you so much, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Tommy, are you okay now?”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Good, Thank you for telling me.”

Tommy hummed.

“I’ll see you at home.”

“See you at home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


	9. Fights and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember that Angst tag...
> 
> Yeah.  
> Also remember the tag of The Author Regrets Nothing, ;)

“Why did you take me in then?” Tommy yelled, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t know!” Wilbur yelled back.

They glared at each other, and no more words were spoken as Tommy brushed passed him and went into his room. He came out seconds later with a small bag of belongings.

“Where are you going?” None of the usually kindness was in Wilbur’s voice.

“Tubbo’s, but that’s none of your business,” Tommy left.

A few minutes later and Wilbur processed what happened, “Fuck.” He called Phil, crying, “I fucked it up.”

* * *

Tommy was walking to Tubbo’s house, he’s been there a lot so he knew where he was going.

He got to the front door and knocked, Tubbo’s mom opened the door.

“Oh! Hello Tommy.”

“Hello. Is Tubbo in?”

“Yes, he’s up in his room.”

“Thank you,” He went up to his best friends’s room, knocking before entering.

“Hi Tommy! What are you doing over here?”

Tommy checked to made sure his friend wasn’t streaming, then “Wilbur and I had fight.”

“Oh, what about?” Tubbo asked gently.

“I don’t even remember,” Tommy wetly chuckled, his tears had stopped stinging his eyes on the walk over but they were back full force.

Tubbo got up and pulled Tommy into a hug as he cried.

They ended up playing some Among Us, with friends, Tommy controlling the character and Tubbo talking for them. Their friends didn’t know that though.

“Hey Tubbo?” Fundy asked in between rounds.

“Yeah, Fundy?”

“Do you know why Tommy and Wilbur aren’t responding to messages?”

Tommy sent him a scared look.

“No, sorry,” Tubbo said not missing a beat or Tommy’s glance.

“That’s okay, just thought you might know something we don’t.”

“Yeah I don’t.”

Once they muted Tommy spoke up, “Thanks.”

“Course.”

* * *

After Dinner

“Are you going to go back to your flat?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, probably.”

“One of my parents can drive you back, since it’s getting dark.”

The blond nodded, “Thanks.”

Tubbo hugged him.

* * *

Wilbur heard the front door open and close. “He’s back,” He said, quietly said to Phil.

“Go talk to him.”

“I can’t, last time I talked to him I fucked it up.”

“You have to, you’ll only feel worse if you don’t.”

“What do I say?”

“Whatever feels right, speak from your heart.”

“Okay, If it goes wrong, I’m calling you again.”

“I’ll be here.”

He disconnected from the call, got up, and walked over to Tommy’s room. He paused for a second, debating actually doing this. He knocked on the door but didn’t go in. He knew he wasn’t going to be let in so he started talking, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I know why I took you in but I was embarrassed, which is stupid, and I didn’t want to force you into anything. I took you in because you’re like a little brother to me. I love you, I’m sorry, you don’t have to forgive me, but I am from the bottom of my heart sorry.” He waited for a couple of seconds, then he turned and started to walk back to his room.

Tommy opened his door.

Wilbur turned around to face him, his eyes widening and filling with guilt at Tommy’s puffy, watery eyes.

“You mean it?”

“Every word.”

Tommy hit into him.

His arms automatically circled around Tommy, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;P
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated! <3


	10. SBI Meet Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say FLUFF!
> 
> Here's your SBI juice.

“Tommy!”

“Yeah, Wil?”

“Did you do your homework?”

“Not yet.”

“Tommy.” His voice was warning.

“Okay, okay,” He unmuted his mic, “I gotta go, I have homework to do.”

“Okay, good luck,” Fundy said.

“Thanks Fundy.”

He left the vc and started his homework.

* * *

“Phil nice to see you!” Wilbur said as they met just outside the airport gate.

“Wilbur, Tommy! Ready to surprise the fuck out of Techno?”

“Hell yeah!”

“He knows he’s meeting up with Phil what he doesn’t know is it’s Sleepy Bois Inc meetup!” Wilbur said.

* * *

“Techno!” Phil said.

“Hello Phil.”

Phil grinned, mischief in his eyes.

“What’s that look for?”

“Boo!” Tommy said from behind him.

“Ah!” Techno whirled around, seeing Tommy and Wilbur standing behind him.

“Hi Techno,” Wilbur said, waving.

“You said you couldn’t get Tommy out of school.”

Wilbur shrugged, “I lied”

“We wanted to surprise you!” Tommy said.

“This is currently a surprise.”

Phil laughed.

Tommy hugged Techno.

All four of them where grinning.

* * *

They may have their disagreements and they may jokingly make fun of each other on streams, but they all know that when worse comes to worse, when shit hits the fan, in their darkest moments, they would be there for each other no matter what. They’d be by each other's sides as long as they wanted the others there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story!
> 
> I hope You enjoyed! <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments Are Appreciated!
> 
> Till the next story, see ya!


End file.
